campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuko Hikari
Appearance Natsuko has wavy brown hair, brown eyes and she wears glasses sometimes but every since she started wearing contacts she stopped wearing them. She's into vintage and wears what every she likes. Sometimes her hair is in braids or a pony-tail. tumblr_laf1rsNAJg1qbu1tso1_400.jpg tumblr_ldngdb5qvs1qbu1tso1_400_2_20110125_1926290116.jpg tumblr_lmum82EIJd1qhmh8co1_500.png tumblr_lqhsgwTC401qjmg2no1_500_large-1.jpg tumblr_m8tn6yWiaO1rve4vqo1_500.jpg Personality Natsuko loves cherry blossoms and is kind, humble, chaste and delicate. She is into vintage and dosen't care what people says about her. She's also a bit crazy and likes to giggle a lot. History Sasuke met Natsuko's mother in cherry blossom festival in Kyoto. Sasuke went to talk to her and the both fell in love deeply. A few months later Natsuko was born in the beginning in Autmnn. Her mother left her alone with her father and a letter explaining that she was a goddess and couldn't stay with her it also wrote the camp's adress. Sasuke was sad and fell to his knees. As Natsuko grew up she was pretty and humble she loved her life and she became popular in school. Natsuko admired cherry blossoms and loved there beauty. She had her wall in her room painted as cherry blossoms and she went to the festival all the time! But when she went to highschool she met a boy called Shay Chance. She fell in love with him deeply and he loved her too. Sasuke knew Shay was half-japanese and half-english. Sasuke knew the time was right to take her to Camp Izanagi. On her 14th birthday she invited all her friends too a party room and her father said that she had to go so she listen to him and ditched the party. She asked him where they were going and her father said a camp. She came to the camp and was claimed by Konohanasakuya. Powers Offensive #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to conjure a weapon made of cherry blossom petals. But they can only summon one weapon at a time and it musn't be bigger than the user. #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to conjure cherry blossom petals that can slice through enemy armor and injure them. Defensive #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to turn themselves into cherry blossoms for a short period of time, making weapons and attacks pass through them. Prolong use drains the child greatly. #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to summon a small raid of cherry blossom petals that obscure the enemies' sight and slow them down. Passive #Children of Konohanasakuya are stronger during spring but weaker during winter. #Children of Konohanasakuya are moderately resistant to fire and poison. Supplementary #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to cherry blossom travel. But the longer the distance, the more it drains them. #Children of Konohanasakuya are able to turn inanimate objects into cherry blossoms from short to moderate periods of time. Counselor Only #The counselor is able to conjure a small storm of cherry blossom petals that explode upon command of the user. This causes severe draining, landscape changes and may even injure the user's team. Traits #Children of Konohanasakuya have blooming, traditional and simple personalities. They are mostly kind, humble, chaste and delicate. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Born in 1997 Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Lieutenant Counselor Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown